The Mighty Falls
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: FINISHED! Ending is really bad. Warning to all. (Chapter 5 is my flame story. Please flame ch. 5 if you wish.)
1. Default Chapter

Warning to all. This is my very first Mighty Ducks story so please be nice. This takes place during D2, and I'm a fan of Fulton so, of course, angust against him. Now, team USA are facing off against Iceland for the first time and we all know what how Gordan is acting. Okay, I'm done talking so please read and tell me what ya think.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own The Mighty ducks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on team!" Gordan yelled. With the score 7 to 0 I would be yelling too. The Ducks were only in the first quarter and no one from team USA could get a puck in. Gordan, mad as he is, had enough and told them to give Fulton the puck.   
"Here Fulton," Portman said as he passed the puck to Fulton. Fulton stopped it and just looked at it. The ground started to spin and he was breathing hard. He didn't know what was wrong. Portman and Gordans voice brought him back to reality and he finally hit the puck. The puck went in so now the new score was 7-1. When the clocked stopped Fulton went to sit down. He took his helmet off. His face was covered in sweat and red. He took long gulps of his water when Portman sat down next to him.  
"You okay dude?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well your face is red, and you looked like someone slapped you out there when you went to take the shot."  
"I'm fine." He took off his bandana and wipped his forhead. Portman didn't believe him but didn't say anything. Both of them didn't skate till near the end of the third quarter. The score was now 11-10. How that happened I don't know. Gordan walked over to Portman and Fulton.  
"Alright you two. I want you to go out there and shot one in." He got up and left. The put their helmets on and got out on the ice. Portman skated with Fulton till they were both behind their goal. when Jessi passed the puck to them, the show was on. Goldburg looked up at the clock. twenty seconds left. Portman had the puck and passed it to Fulton. When Fulton got to the middle, Portman, Jessi, and Adam were clearing a path. That's when it happened. Futlon couldn't hear nothing exept his own heart race. His breathing came hard and he felt dizzy. He was brought back to reality when Portman came up to him and touched his shoulder and left. Fulton pulled back his stick and let it lose. The puck passed the Iceland team and to the goal. But one thing went wrong. The puck hit the bar of the goal and didn't go in. Iceland won the game. Fulton bent down a little. He didn't even noticed Portman come up to him.  
"Hey Fult. What's wrong?" He waited for a repliy when Gordan came over.  
"What was that?"  
Fulton looked up at Gordan and Portman. "Sorry." Was all he said.   
"Get to the locker rooms. Both of you, and tell the others to do so too." He walked over to the beanch and sat down. Portman grabbed Fulton lightly by the arm and they skated back. Once the whole team was in the locker room, Gordan showed up.  
"What happened out there? We lost an easy game." He looked at Charlie, Goldburg, Ken, Portman, and Fulton. When he didn't get an answer and finally let lose. "Alright then. Everyone go back out. We're practising. He got a lot of grons from the team as they all went back out to the ice. He pulled Fulton out and lead him to the goal. "Now Fulton," he said and dumped out ten pucks from a box," hit them. I want you to make five goals." Portman and Charlie where watching as well as the rest of the team.  
"What's wrong with him?" Connie asked.  
"I don't know," replied Portman. They all watched Fulton shot. You could hear the pucks being hit and sent in directions. The bad thing about it all was that out of ten, he shot in three. Portman was about to skate towards Fulton but Luis stopped him.   
"I'm disapointed in you Fulton. You can do so much better if you stop playing around." He walked away and told everyone to go back to their dorms. Fulton still stood where he was. Portman skated over to him followed by Charlie, Luis, and Adam.   
"Hey Fulton," Charlie said, "what's wrong?"  
"I don't know," he wispered back.   
"Come on man. We better get out," Luis said and skated off with Adam behind. Fulton took one step and he found himself on the ice. The last thing he remembered was hearing Portman and Charlie calling his name and a hand on his forhead. After that, his whole world went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what did ya think. Please don't say anything about my spelling errors. I also know I used peoples names over again. Give me time, I'm new at the names so please be nice. I do exept flames so feel free to flame. 


	2. He's up and ready to go

I'm suprised. I acually got reviews that weren't flames. Thank you, thank you. Now to give you something. That's right, another chapter. I promise this story is going to get better. So enough talking and on to more angust.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pain. That's what fulton Reed felt. Pain. All up and down his body. Every now and then it would go away but not this time. He heard voices but didn't see faces. Where was he? What happened? Questions raced threw his head. He heard his name being called but it sounded so close.  
"Fult. Fult wake up." Fulton felt his world shake. What was going on? He opened one eye slowly and then the other. He waited till his eye's focused on two people over him. Charlie was to his right, and the shake was brought by Portman. "Bout time Fult."  
"What happened?"  
"You passed out," Charlie said. Fulton tryed to get up but his head started to spin. He layed back down and closed his eyes. He felt a cool hand on his forhead. He opened on eye and saw Gordon.  
"Feeling any better?"  
"How am I suppose to feel?" came his replie. He then relized where he was. He was in his and Portman's dorm. Charlie got up and got Fulton's water bottle. He handed it to Fulton, who took it.  
"What do you remember?" Gordon asked.   
"All I remember was hearing Portman and Charlie."  
"What did you have to eat or drink?"  
"Pizza and water."  
"That's all?"  
"Yep," Portman said. He got up and went to his bed.   
"Well, you will be alright. Doctors took some test and we should get them back tomorrow. So all you have to do is lay here and rest," Gordon said. He stood up and left. When he closed the door Fulton looked at Charlie and Portman.  
"What just happened?"  
"Don't ask us," Portman said. "When he heard us yelling for help he came and something must have clicked inside that head of his."  
"I'll say. I better go. I have to tell the rest of the team that you're okay." Charlie got up and left as well. Leaveing the two bash brothers alone. Portman layed down on his bed but didn't close his eye's.  
"You okay?" Fulton asked. He managed to sit up but that's all.  
"I'm fine. You better get some sleep. We have a game tomorrow." He rolled over and looked liked he fell asleep. Fulton thought he was asleep so he layed down and fell asleep. Portman waited for ten minutes. When all he could hear was his and Fultons breathing he rolled back over. He must have fell asleep casue he woke up to someone shaking him. He looked up and saw Fulton.  
"Now you know what I felt when you did that to me," Fulton smiled.  
"You're up."  
"Been up. Are you ready?" Fulton walked away from Portman's bed and went to his own. Portman got up and yawned.  
"How ya feel?"  
"Like nothing happened." Fulton got up and grabbed his water bottle as well as Portman's and filled them up. The two bash brothers walked down the stairs and meet up with Goldberg, Connie, and Averman. They walked to the bus and sat down. the rest of the team came in and sat and talk started. soon Gordon came on and looked at everyone.   
"We go against Germany and I want you all to know, that no matter what happens, I won't get on your cases."  
"Does this mean no more Captine Blood?" Averman piped up. Laughter was heard all over.  
"For now," was Gordon's replie. When they got to their locker room more talk was heard.  
"Can we trust him?" Jessi asked.  
"Jessi, come on. He means it," Dwyan (did I spell his name right?) said.  
They all skated to the ring and the game was on. Portman and Fulton sat near Germany's team. Portman looked over at Fulton and they both got ready for their turn on the ice. All Gordon had to say was Portman and Fulton go and they were both out there.   
"He seems to be fine now," Charlie said to Gordon.  
"I know. He might have caught a bug or something," said Gordon. They watched as Portman and Fulton push Germany's men everywhere and made room for Adam to shoot. The game was over. 1-0. USA win. They now go on to the last team. Iceland. dun dun dun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, I know, that was not really good but hey, I wrote this out on paper at work. Any who, Sorry to say but Russ won't be in this one. Team USA are going against Iceland like that. I can't remember which team they played against after Germany. Sue me. 


	3. Fallen duck

Well guess what? Here's the other chapter. I promise I'm trying to catch my spelling/grammer errors but I don't think I'm doing a good job. To tell everyone, I don't know any names from Iceland so I'm using numbers. (exept Gunter) If anyone knows Icelands mens name please tell me.   
Disclaimers: Don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, are you guys ready?" Gordon asked. They were all in the locker room getting ready for the big game.  
"Yeah!" came the reply of all Team USA. They got to their benches and listened to Gordon. Portman and Fulton took their seats next to the wall that divided Iceland and them. Soon the game started. Averman went against Gunter. When the whistle blew Averman found himself on the ice. Gunter passed the puck to number 22, who passed Connei. Goldberg got ready when he saw 22 head towards him. 22 took the shoot but the puck was saved by Goldberg. Jesse took the puck and raced away from 74.   
"Jesse gets the puck and passes it to Dwayn. Dwayn raceing to Icelands goal," the announcer said. Then crash. Dwayn gets knocked down by number17.  
"17 takes the puck and passes it to Gunter. Gunter takes it..He gets knocked down by Guy."  
Gunter got up and pushed Guy down and took the puck back. Number 2 triped Goldberg and Gunter sunk the puck in.  
"Man," Goldberg said.  
"The score is now one nothing. Iceland is really taking it all out on Team USA."  
"Alright, change," Gordon said. Portman, Fulton, Adam, Ken, and Luis got out on the ice. Portman and Fulton did what they did best. Ken got the puck and passed it to Luis.  
"Luis Mandoza has the puck, he speeds down the ice pass Gunter, pass number 44 and it looks like it...Yes, he scored a goal for Team USA and hits the wall. The score is now 1-1"  
"Alright Luis!" they yelled. As it got to the second quarter the score was 5-3. Fulton took a gulp of his water and set it down. He stood up and got ready to go out.  
"Hey Fult. Mind if I take a drink? Mine is gone?" Portman asked.  
"Sure. Don't drink it all." Fulton skated out and Portman took a drink, only to spit it back out.  
"What the?"  
"What's wrong Portman?" Charlie asked. He saw Portman spit the water out but didn't know why.  
"This can't be water," Portman said and took the top off. Charlie sat down next to him and tasted it. He, too, spit it out. He got Gordon and told him what was wrong.  
"What do you mean Charlie?"  
"Just tast it," he said and handed the water bottle to Gordon. He didn't drink it but smelled it.   
"This is not water. It is but there's something else in it."  
  
On the ice Fulton felt light headed. Something was wrong. He was breathing hard once again. *What's wrong with me? I was fine a minut ago.* He thought. All he heard was his heart beat. He bent down but soon he found himself on the ice. He didn't get up. He couldn't. The ref. blew his whistle and knelt down next to Fulton.   
"Looks like this game is getting out of hand. Number 44 is down and is not getting up," the announcer said. Ken and Adam skated next to Fulton.  
"Alright, get a stretcher over here,"   
Gordon walked out on the ice followed by Portman and Charlie. The ref took off Fultons helmet. Portman was shocked by what he saw. As was Gordon. Fulton's face was red and was breathing harder this time. They got the stretcher and placed Fulton on it. Fulton opened his eyes and looked up.  
"What happened?"  
"You passed out again," Gordon said as he watched the men shine a light in Fulton's eyes. They wheeled Fulton off the ice and Portman looked at Charlie.  
"Coach, what do you think is in Fulton's water?"  
"Don't know Charlie but we'll find out." They went back to the bench and Gordon took the water bottle. He looked over and saw Wolf laughing and patting number 9 on the back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Was that better? I love angust so expect more stories like this. Now, does anyone know what's going on? 10 points if your right. 5 if you're close. Please review. 


	4. BUSTED!

Well, here it is. Another chapter. Now I'm done talking so read.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gordon saw Wolf laugh with Gunter. He didn't know why but he thought Iceland had something to do with Fulton's sickness. He took the water bottle and walked over to Portman.  
"Okay Portman, I want you to go out okay. Act like nothing happened."  
"Okay." He skated out and got ready. Gordon watched and waited. When Portman was face to face with number 22 he didn't say anything. Number 22 did.  
"What's the matter? Something wrong with your little friend?" he laughed.  
"Little no, friend yes. You better hope it wasn't you."  
"We will see." The ref blew the whistle and Portman knocked 22 down.  
  
"Averman with the puck, he passes it to Luis. Luis races down the ice. Fakes once, twice, passes it to Portman. Portman with the puck now, He shoots, he scores." Cheers could be heard from all around. At least from the USA side. "The score is now 5-4. Team USA is catching on. We only have two minutes left in the game and we are all wondering what Bombay will do now."   
"Alright, we can do this. Almost there," Goldberg said. Gordon was walking around and that's when he noticed it. He got closer. Yes it was. There was a hole in the wall. Big enough to slip a hand threw. He then remembered that Fulton and Portman sat there during both games against Iceland.  
"Now it goes together." He stood up and took a quick look over at Icelands team. There was a little bottle right next to the hole in the wall. He saw Q12. He remembered that and walked away.  
  
"We are now into out last minute and here we go." The game was on. "Averman gets knocked down by Gunter. Gunter takes the puck into the Team USA zone, shots but sved by Goldberg. Ken Wu gets the puck. He passes it to Jesse. Jesse takes it back into the Iceland zone and passes it to Adam. We have fourty second left into the game. Will Team USA make this goal?"  
Adam looked at the puck and shot it. Luckly Dwayn was next to the goal and the puck went to him and shot the puck in.  
"Adam passed the puck to Dwayn and Dwayn made the goal. I can't believe it. We have no more time left so we come down to a draw."  
Gordon looked at everyone and then at Portman. "I know what's wrong with Fulton. I had Charlie go to the doctors and check it out."  
"What's wrong?"  
"They druged him I think." He saw the anger on Portman's face. "Now, I want you to take a shoot at the goal. If I'm right, then Iceland will lose no matter what."  
"I will get them," Portman said. He went out to the ice and looked at Gunter. He skated towards him and stopped. "I know what you did."  
"Really? Well it won't save your friend."  
"Yes it will." Portman skated away and took his place in the middle of the ice. When the ref placed the puck on the ice Portman was off. He skated full speed at the goal and shot. The puck went passed the goalie and hit the net.  
Number 22 went out and shot at Goldberg. He missed the puck and Iceland scored. 1-1.  
Adam went out next. He skated. Faked once, twice, three. He shot the puck in as the goalie's glove went in the other direction.  
Number 37 went next for Iceland. He stopped hafe way and shot. Saved by Goldberg. 2-1.  
Guy went out. He skated a few times and then started out. He got close and shot. But it was save.  
Number 3 went out. He didn't wast any time and shot the puck where it was. Passed Goldberg and scored a goal. 2-2.  
Dwayn went out. He picked the puck up on his stick and bounced it up and down. It dropped to the ground and he slide it between his legs and shot. Score. 3-2.  
Number 74 came out. He skated up to Goldberg and faked a shot. When Goldbergs glove went right along with his stick the puck went left. 3-3.  
"This is it fokes. One person left for each team. Looks like Jesse will be going out to take the last shot for Team USA."  
Jesse skated around and then hit the puck with this skate. He skated towards the goalie and hit the puck. Zoom. As speed of light, the puck made it in. Making the score 4-3. When gunter skated out, Gordon looked at Julie.   
"Julie, you got him." (You all know what Gunter does but the ending is different.) Juile skated out and took Goldbergs place.   
"This is it. If Gunter makes this shot it will be a tie. Will Julie catch his shot?"   
Gunter laughed and shot. (triple D?) Julie went down, glove closed. Everything went silent. She stood up and looked at her glove. No puck. She looked behind her and there it was.   
"Looks like Gunter made the shot. The score is now tied. What ever will happen now?"  
Julie skated back to the bench, head down. Gordon walked over to her.  
"Don't worry about it. I think we won."  
"What do you mean?" Before she could get his answer Charlie came in happy.   
"It's true Coach," he yelled. Gordon smiled and hugged Charlie. The rest of the team, leaveing Portman out, looked in confusion.  
"Ref, come over here please," Gordon yelled. When the ref came it was the same ref that helped Fulton. Even better.  
"Yes Coach." Gordon looked at Charlie and Charlie waved at a person. The person walked up and looked at Gordon.  
"Ref, this is Doctor K."  
"Dr. K," the ref said.  
"Did you have a Fulton Reed on the ice when he passed out?"  
"Yes," the ref said.  
"Well I have some news on why. You see, Coach Bombay saw a hole in the wall," pointed to the hole, "He said he saw a bottle that read Q12. I checked it out when Charlie here gave me Fulton's water bottle."  
"Okay. What does this mean?" the ref asked. All of the team, USA and Iceland, were listening.  
"Q12 is a drug. When it's put into any drink, the water in this case, it causes the person to faint, breath hard, mostly it messes up their body."  
"So you're saying that Fulton put the Q12 in his water?"  
"No," Portman yelled, "Iceland did. He was fine when we faced Germany and we sat here every game. He only passed out during the Iceland games."  
"The first game he passed out at practice," Gordon said. The ref nodded his head and looked at Iceland.  
"If what they say is true then you will be disqalified and Team USA wins." The ref went to Icelands bench and looked near the hole. There it was. A bottle that clearly read Q12. The ref skated to the other refs and that was that.  
"Ladies and gentleman we now have a winner. It looks like that Team USA wins. Iceland was responsable for number 44's collapse for Team USA. So Iceland will be disqualified."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, how was it? I have one more chapter to go and then I'll be done. Was this any good? Please tell me. 


	5. Leaving, but never forgotten (flame stor...

Last chapter everyone. I also have a new story in mind. Anywho I have two questions. Does anyone know any Mighty Ducks sites? And also: I read this on a site, It talks about the beach sceen that they didn't show in D2. Does anyone know about that or am I the only one that doesn't know about it?   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own The Mighty Ducks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, lets go," Gordon said as he walked into the locker room. It's been one day since they won against Iceland. Fulton recovered and they would be leaveing tomorrow. No one wanted to go. They were having fun.   
"Where are we going Coach?" Charlie asked.  
"My secret, now come on." Gordon walked out of the locker room and outside. The rest followed, and wondering what's going to happen. Gordon walked to an old school play ground and turned around.  
"Why are we here?" Guy asked.  
"Here, put these on," he said and threw shirts at them. The shirts had numbers and their names on them. They were thinking it was the USA, but they looked closer and smiled.  
"The Ducks are back!" Averman said. The old and new ducks cheered.  
"What made you think of bring these here?" Goldberg asked.  
"Well, I knew how Charlie wanted to be the USA ducks when we first got the USA shirts. Since the game is over, we can be ducks once again and play like we always do."  
Everyone cheered once again and put on the uniforms. When they were suited up they got into teams.   
"Okay, Goldberg, your team is Fulton, Portman, Dwayn, Guy, Connei, and Averman. Julie, your team is Charlie, Ken, Luis, Jesse, Adam, and me." Gordon blew his whistle and everyone got ready to play. Averman against Jesse. Wonder who won that one. Jesse got the puck but lost it when he ran into Portman. Portman got the puck and bladed to the other side. He dropped it back to Dwayn, who played around with it a little and shot at it. Julie caught it and threw it back in. Luis got the puck and raced down towards Goldberg and shot the puck in, just before he hit the gates.  
"At least he stopped in the real game," Averman said. The game went on like this until the sun was setting. Goldbergs team got 12. Julie's got 13.  
"This was fun Coach. We should come back again. Maybe....Next year?" Goldberg said.  
"Nice try Goldberg. One trip here is enough for me.  
"Lets go. I want to get home," Connei said.   
"Me too. I miss my parents," Julie said.  
"How sweet. They miss mommy and daddy," Portman and Fulton teased. Of course that started a little fight but we all know who won.  
"Come on ducks. We take off in three hours." Gordon got the stuff together while the ducks went to the end of the gates and looked out. They saw the beach and the setting sun. They all looked at each other and laughed and ran after Gordon. When they left, a message was writen on the cement wall. In big letters you could read: USA DUCKS ALL THE WAY.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dumb, dumb, dumb ending. I know. I couldn't think of an ending. Oh well. My nest story will be better. I mean it. This is just the begining. 


End file.
